Forum:Geo's Information Finding : Lady Corrina.
Ahoy! I figured this would be a more appropriate place to place this, considering it's "extended length". SO... Let me say that my recent comings and goings from the Caribbean have been in the services of Lady Corrina, in order to determine if she is indeed our GM's Sister or not. Obviously this hase been a rather large undertaking, consuming considerable time and effort. Fortunately, my efforts have not been in vain, I have done much research, interrogation (decidedly less than pleasent means used) and investigation. My first step was to attempt to track down the Pirate Ship which provided Lady with passage to Singapore ALL those years back, for a conversation with it's Captain would almost certainly conclude my investigations. In order to find it, I travelled to Singapore to try and trace it from there, since anybody with knowledge of said ship's name, sadly perished in Rat's Nest. Upon arrival in Singapore, I made my initial enquiries with the family who so kindly took Lady in, the Master of the house was most helpful, as he provided my first clue, the Name upon the Ship which provided passage for Lady, also he was able to direct me to a former Sailor from that very ship. Well with the Ship's Name and also contact to be made with a former member of it's Crew I set off to the local Tavern... Sure enough the Sailor I was looking for was a regular attendee of the Tavern, however he had also taken up employ upon the Singapore Docks. So I made my way to the Docks to seek out this particular chap, a task which was most simple, as the lad had quite the mouth upon him, could hear him cussing from several miles away (perhaps a slight exaggeration). The lad was quite pleasant mannered in fact, something a little odd for a former pirate, although I quickly realized this lad has far from left piracy behind. I was able to convince the lad to provide me some of his time at the local Tavern after his shift had ended. Let me tell you, this was to be quite a meeting, the stories this lad could tell of his Captain and Crew were truly amazing. Turns out his departure from the ship a few years back, was due to their Captain agreeing to take on a lad named Charlie, someone of rather sad fame, fame or notoriety that is for misfortune and bad luck... (another story entirely) Anyway, this lad provided me a wealth of information with regards to this matter, including some information which led me to a visit to the Royal Navy Fort in England! Turns out that there was information I would later require being held there, unfortunately retrieving information from a Navy Fort in England was not exactly a task which I place high on my daily to-do list. So making our farewells, I left the lad in Singapore and set course for England and a certain Fort which I had an appointment to visit. My journy to England was to say the least, far from an easy one, along the way I encountered several Fleets from the Royal Navy, Fleets containing ships which made the HMS Invincible and HMS Victory seem like bath toys. Well of course I didn't exactly have an easy time of it in sinking and plundering theese Fleets, for heaven forbid England should learn of my arrival any earlier than I myself had planned. Arrive at England I indeed did, mooring my ship in a quiet out of the way bay as to not attract too much attention, I took a small detatchment of my Crew in a Long Boat to shore, where I left them to sneak into town. Getting within the Towns Walls was in itself quite a challenge, I failed to anticipate the Royal Navy Guards posted at every gate. This didn't stop me though, I found that climbing Walls is quite enjoyable under the cover of darkness, and so I made my way to the closest Tavern to rest for the night. My next day was going to be quite a big one, as I needed to first Find the Fort, then case it and find my way inside. Finding the Fort proved not much of an issue, however I was forced to employ some rather unpleasant methods of persuasion upon some unfortunate people, methods to ensure their silence as to my enquiries. I made my way to the Fort where I had my first real encounter with one of the Navy Guards, turned out I ventured a little too close a little too soon. Anyway, I made haste to silence the Navy Goon before he could raise the alarm, deftly placing a knife into his thorax made sure there were no blood curdling screams as I finished the job. I spent the entire day silencing Navy Guards and casing the Fort for any weak points where I could make an entrance, sadly there appeared to be none... Well at least not until a fortunate scuffle broke out on the edge of town and a large detatchment of Guards made their way down to investigate. Although not planning to enter the Fort so soon, I siezed upon the good fortune and made haste to silence a small detatchment of Guards just inside the Main Gate. Silencing them however would be for nothing if their bodies were discovered too soon, so I stashed them in a nearby utility shed which appeared to receive little attention or use. Inside the Fort was some what of a Maze, Corridoors and Courtyards everywhere, the place was simply enormous and made our Forts in the Caribbean seem but mere toys. I searched slowly, methodically, carefully and very quietly for the chambers containing the information I was seeking. It took me quite some time to find them, numerous Navy Guards required to be dispatched before I could reach the location, then... one final stumbling block! The room in which my valuable information was stored, guarded not by just any regular guards, but three incredible bosses, immense in Stature, Experience and Wisdom. Well of course having come so far, I was not leaving without the information I had come for, so I made the only choice offered me. Taking out my Silver Freeze I promptly put the kibosh upon the three of them, just long enough for me to reduce the odds from three to two versus one. Naturally, as I expected one of them completely ignored engaging me to raise the alarm, allowing me to make some inroards into the one who did, but once the fight was two on one I summoned every ounce of Wit and Wisdom to overcome these two beasts. Once finally inside the room, I wasted no time in siezing basically every document and stuffing them into the satchel I had with me, since I didn't have any time to waste in making my escape, examining these documents would have to wait. My escape was one of great fortune, for another pirate elected to make an attempt on the same Fort but from the sea, allowing me the cover of confusion to make the majority of my escape. Unfortunately, my getaway was not entirely without misfortune, one of the Guards was able to plant his Bayonet firmly in my Right Shoulder... of course it didn't stop me from killing him for the pain and trouble. Making my way back to my ship (bayonet still firmly embedded in my shoulder) I lost a considerable ammount of blood and had some considerable difficulty in combating some brigands outside the town, make though, I did. Safely back aboard my ship, I gave the order to my Navigator to set sail immediately and chart a course back to the Caribbean. My First Mate I requested accompany me to the Infirmary to assist in removing the Bayonet from my shoulder, a task which was both painful and time consuming, keeping my poor Ships Surgeon most busy keeping the loss of blood to a minimum while ensuring not to cause any permanent damage to my shoulder. Obviously, my return back was not made to be hasty, I required some time to examine the documents, also to give my shoulder some time to recover. Inside the documents I had recovered I found several Major Shocks, none of which more astounding than the fact that our very own Cursed Charlie at one time served the Royal Navy! Although his assignement was not even a week long, the ship to which he was assigned was sunk by pirates only a few days at sea... Seems some poor Cursed Soul bought the pirates down upon a vessel which had served many tours against the French, as well as several pirate campaigns. @_@ (I'll leave the rest for Cursed to tell the tale later). Well, that wasn't the information I was actually after, so I continued to scour the documents for what I was looking for. Naturally, I found it, read it over, read it again, then read it once more to make sure I knew it all perfectly, then I destroyed the documents. Once back in the Caribbean, I started my search for the pirate ship which provided Lady with her pasage to Singapore, unfortunately my search was very brief, for I quickly learned that on the very same passage after the Crew member I met in Singapore left the ship, she was sunk by an EITC Behemoth just off the coast of Outcast Isle... @_@ (the Curse strikes again). I did however manage to find an Officer who had served upon that ship, during her happier and more prosperous times, back when her Captain was renowned for his ability to Out-Wit the Navy and EITC, or on odd occasions Out-Gun them. Anyway, he told me a tale of a Cursed pirate coming to the Caribbean from abroad, he'd received messages from a friend in Singapore telling how several Crew had begged the Captain not provide this pirate passage, for he had a trail of Misfortune and Disaster as long as his life. @_@ (tease, tease). In Conclusion and Summary, I can say with almost complete confidence that Lady Corrina is indeed our GM's long lost Sister. - awaits applause - Assistant GM, Geo. o.o